It Tells a Tale
by Itsuwari San
Summary: They were taken in emotionless, and they swore that they'd die emotionless too.
1. Prologue

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sarah-Hime no Sabaku

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was soaked with blood, her blood. Yuun-Chan leaned against the roots of an oak tree as blood drained slowly out of her body.

_Today is the day I die; but today, the world will also know my name – Yuun no Hidden Leaf._

The name she's abandoned so long ago, and the home she's deserted. She will die soon, very soon. Before long, they're going to find her corpse, clutching a Konoha seal.


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltration: Konoha

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so long ago, but somehow, the memory imprinted in my mind just wouldn't seem to fade away.

Shinko was outside improving her Taijutsu; I was sitting on a swing nearby. It was a clear summer day; I laughed as Shinko tripped over the shuriken I aimed at her feet, but she continued on without much fuss. Shinko's like that, peace-loving as always.

Shinko is what you might call a pessimist; she has her own theory about how one day, she would die from a broken heart. The truth is that's absolutely impossible. Why? The answer is simple; Shinko doesn't love. She has never loved anyone; I doubt that she ever will. Shinko came across the Akatsuki by pure chance; imagine, a twelve-year-old orphan girl, wondering about the streets, and gets taken in by Itachi.

I am just the opposite; happy and normal. Well, if you consider being an S-ranked Akatsuki Missing Nin normal. I am more skilled than Shinko in Taijutsu and have a whole lot more stamina. At least, that's what my sensei told me. Shinko uses Genjutsu more because she is somewhat the believer of conquering from the mind theory. I just like the beat the hell out of people. Now don't get me wrong, if you don't bother me, I will probably leave you alone.

Shinko continues to practise her Taijutsu moves; but somehow, her charka seems a little different from before, tense, and even a little hostile. I got up from the swing and started to walk towards Shinko. She attacked me with a Taijutsu move, which I blocked with ease. I push her down onto the ground, holding a kunai at her throat; but not before I catch these words:

"Yuun, someone's here."

I straightened my body and listened carefully. Sure enough, a presence is not far from us. Shinko quickly picked herself up from the ground. From my right eye, I saw Shinko's hand reach into her shuriken holster.

"Who's there?" I blurted out before Shinko could stop me.

A slim figure materialized from behind the rolls of spruce pine that surrounds the training ground. His eyes apathetic and indifferent; and the aura surrounding his slender figure emitted nothing but pure hatred, darkness and ignorance. This is the first time that Itachi has stepped out into the daylight after he's been appointed the new Akatsuki leader.

"I recommend that you disarm yourself this instant," his voice cold and distant. Shinko dropped the shuriken in terror and dread. "You've been appointed a new mission of assassination." He stated blankly.

Shinko let out a tiny gasp; she has never been assigned an assassination mission before. Her usual mission includes things from spying and information retrieval to kidnaps and interrogation. Itachi smirked at this.

"This mission, however, will not be like any other ones you've done before. This time, you've been assigned to locating and successfully eliminating the Legendary Sannin. I expect that you will carefully plan and achieve this goal. You may begin your mission now," he alleged before disappearing into the now misty atmosphere.

"Jin, I suggest that you show yourself before I slit your throat open," Shinko remarked with annoyance.

"You'll have to find me first," a voice boomed over our heads.

_Genjutsu, _I snapped at myself. No matter, Shinko will tear him apart at this mind game.

Shinko moved fast; all that were left of her was a mahogany blur before she was holding a kunai directly in front of Jin's throat.

"Whoa, little lady; I mean you no harm," Jin laughed nervously while looking down carefully at the gleaming kunai.

"I assumed that you've been spying for sometimes now?" Shinko asked, closing the distance between the weapon and Jin's throat. "You heard what Itachi-san directed, we're leaving here, now!" she emphasised on the last syllable.

Jin looked threatened and fearful. I spared him a quick smirk before leaping after Shinko.

We've been speeding like this for hours; and in the rain, this isn't exactly what I'd call the best transportation route.

The rain continued to shed needlessly upon us. It wasn't too long before we stopped just outside the front gate of the Konohagakure. The sights of my abandoned home sent continuous shivers down my spine; we tried to open the front door, but were unsuccessful.

"You don't open the gate like this," a figure appeared behind us, he approached us after dodging some shurikens Jin aimed at him. He knocked a few times at varies places on the wooden gate; the doors swung open slowly, "Welcome to Konohagakure," he smiled before disappearing into the thickening mist.

The streets of Konoha were almost empty. Everyone was inside, retreated from the seemingly hostile white haze; sparing the few that hastened their steps across the once bustling streets of Konohakagure.

We stalked into a nearby tavern. The house was nearly empty, except for the manager who busied about the counter, drying varies teacups. He immediately took notice of our presence and greeted us warmly.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Two rooms, please," Shinko replied in the happiest voice she could possibly muster.

"That's two keys for room 219 and 230," the manager responded, dropping two keys in Shinko's hands.

We strode up the oak stairwell. Jin took the key to room 219 and left. Shinko unlocked the door and carefully checked down the vacant corridor. The door squeaked open, allowing us the sight of two beds and an empty table with a dimly lit oil lamp placed upon it. I sat down on one of the beds and cautiously examined our new surrounding; not the best of places to stay, but at least it's homely enough.

The night went by quite peacefully; no disturbance of wondering villagers or hostile assassins. It wasn't after eight that I woke up, only to find Shinko already at the table, examining some documents.

"What are you doing?" I asked sheepishly.

"Good, you're awake. Get dressed, we'll be leaving shortly," she lifted her head up slightly so her voice projects. But seeing that I have a degree of difficulty to understand her, she explained further more. "We are going to be attending the Konohagakure's Jounin Exam."

I dressed into a pair of satin black capris and a scarlet Japanese-styled tank top. From the looks of it, Shinko was ready hours ago, dressed in her long red silk pants and velvet black turtle neck t-shirt.

"Hurry up, Yuun. We've got to get to the Registration Table before nine," she told me rashly as she snapped her katana and shuriken holster in place.

"I'm coming, don't be so impatient; and what of Jin?" I enquired casually, doing the same to my weapons.

"I'll leave him a note; and by the way Yuun, do not display any of your skills that our Akatsuki sensei has taught us unless it is absolutely necessary," Shinko warned gently.

"Yes, yes; I'm quite aware of what the situation would become if they gain the information that we're Akatsuki assassins," I assured her once more.

"Alright, but be careful anyways. We've got to go if we want to make it on time, and remember, if anyone asks where we from are, just tell them the Hidden Village of Rain, and hopefully, they'll leave us alone,"stated Shinko.

"Yes, I understand. Now let's go," I extorted.

For the next little while, Shinko and I just simply walked around the Hidden Konoha. The village was a bustling center, the village I've abandoned so long ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Unit C5

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul is on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shatter.  
Shards of me  
too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the village, I smiled. A smile almost hysterical, it's the intersection between the two poles of emotion. I've forgotten how to cry. Home was so close, yet far out of my reach. A burning sensation streaked down my pale cheek, I thought I've lost all of my tears.

Shinko tucked at her shirt, trying to fix the collar. The katana dangling by her side waved swung back and forth. No comment came from her, maybe it is for the best. Shinko cleverly hid her emotion behind the mask of apathy, sealing herself away from the truth and carefully protecting what little hope she still kept.

She stared at me with her scarlet eyes, the only part of her she didn't bother to conceal; an expression that held so little, but yet, meant so much. A hint of sorrow, a touch of fear, a strand of wonder, and for a brief moment, the prelude of a tear... maybe it's just my imagination.

I looked up at the sky, it wasn't blue, it was the color of loneliness and longing. I've forgotten what that color is.

Shinko and I stepped into the grand hall, where the registration will soon hold place. The colossus room is dim without the usual sunlight shining through its numerous windows; the milky marble floor seemed to have taken up the color of a gloomy grey. The rain continued pounding, drumming a steady beat on the misty windowpanes. The fainting candlesticks placed upon a long wooden table seemed to be the only light source.

A few has already arrived. Shinko and I paced amidst them, two or three who I recognized. The Uchiha child prodigy, the Kyuubi container, and a pink-haired kunoichi; led by Hakate Kakashi, who was reading his infamous perverted book while leaning against a gigantic crimson column; plus a group of Cloud Ninja.

"Yuun,"

I turned around, only to find a soaking wet Jin standing at the entrance. "You could have at least waited for me!" he exploded on us.

"And you could've at least brought an umbrella, idiot," I sneered at his dripping form.

"No matter that; you two should shut up. You are attracting more attention than you need to," Shinko glared at us; Jin immediately went quiet. I snickered; Jin's afraid of Shinko more than he feared Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun!" a blond-haired girl shrieked and threw her arms around that Uchiha kid.

"Oh, how troublesome..." came from the guy who followed her into the room.

"I see the fast ones are already here," a blond haired woman appeared from behind the wooden gates, followed by a lady with black hair and one with plum coloured hair.

Shinko winced slightly. This blond woman is her target of this mission.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, we should get them to sign up, instead of waiting until there's a lot of people in the room," said the black-headed lady dressed in a black casual kimono.

"Yeah, might as well. Anko-San please bring forth the form and tell the chuunin to sign up," Tsunade nodded in approval.

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Anko bowed in respect. She dragged out a rather large scroll and yelled at us, "You unworthy little brats, quiet down!" I raised my eyebrow at her attire, basically just a fishnet suit with an underskirt and a beige trench coat.

The room dawned in an uncomfortable silence. "Right, as I was saying, those of you who are entering the KonohaJounin Exam, you better line up in an orderly form and sign your name on this scroll!" she shouted, loudly.

She tossed the scroll into the air, it landed perfectly on the desk before the stage.

"Hey, hope that we didn't miss something important!" Kiba said, stepping in the door with his team mates, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, and his trusty dog, Akamaru.

"No, no, you are just in time," Shizune smiled at the wolfish boy.

"Oh good, I was afraid that we were going to miss the exam...again," Tenten said, glaring at Lee.

"It was not my fault!" Lee protested, "I couldn't find my jumpsuit!"

Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So anyways, we were saying, if no one objects, let's get the entrance thing over with so we could get you into a team," Tsunade-Sama said nervously.

"Starting without us, eh?" a storm of sand appeared. I shielded my eyes my forearm, Shinko created an invisible shield of water vapour.

The sand siblings have arrived. Temari and Kankurou appeared without Gaara. No worries, Deidera-San will get to him eventually.

"Right, so if we could just get this thing started..." Shizune said quietly.

"Yea just put your full name on the scroll," Anko pointed at the wooden desk, "and your hidden village too!" she yelled.

We waited; carefully examine each person in the room. Jin seemed quite ignorant as he ran to sign up. I saw Shinko's eyes shifted at the direction of the blond woman, Tsunade; if she's the Hokage, she must be powerful, and Shinko must be very careful.

We waited until everyone in the room has signed up, we appeared before the scroll table.

_Amegakure no Shinko_, _I guess I'll do the same_, I thought as I put my name down as Amegakure no Yuun. I scanned the list; Jin has put his name down as an Iwagakure, how stupid. Doesn't he know that Iwa and Konoha are not allies?

I erased his name and carefully forged _Amegakure no Jin_ in its place. We returned to our usual spot against the far-side wall.

"Yes, so I'll just send this to the committee and they will organize the teams," Tsunade said as she pointed at the rather big piece of scroll. It disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"As the committee is doing that, I will guide you through the rules of the Jounin Exam. You will listen very carefully because I'm not going to explain it again!" Anko shouted.

"The Jounin Exam consists of three parts, like the Chuunin Exam. The first part will be a mission, which could range from information deliverance to protection. You will have a current Konoha Jounin to look after you and mark you on your jutsu, stamina and intelligence.

"The second part is a combat mission. You will fight anyone that we choose, ranging from Chuunin to elite Jounin. The fight will be considered over when one of the two is injured severely and cannot finish the fight, when one of the two admits defeat, or when one of the two dies.

"The third part is not to be discussed until all teams have finished the first two parts. Remember, when you signed the scroll, it also signed your death warrant. That means, if you die during any part of this exam, we are not held responsible!"

"A to-the-death exam," I whispered to Shinko, "this will be fun."

A loud beep rang from the back of the room.

"Looks like they're ready," said Shizune. "Anko will call your name and you shall come to the front of the room."

"Ok, first, Kakashi's team C#1. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Jin, those of you will leave with you sensei immediately," Anko called. The foursome left with a Jounin wearing a mask.

_Copy Ninja Kakashi._

"Kurenai's C#2, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Aburame Shino," the team left with a dark haired lady dressed in a white dress.

"Gai's C#3, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Kumogakure no Kuna and Kumogakure no Ana," I tried my best to swallow my laughter as Lee and Gai Sensei hugged each other.

_This is highly abnormal to anyone of the human race. But then again, I'm not so sure if they are even human. _I snickered.

"Gai, if you don't mind, could you maybe take this outside, please?" Tsunade smiled.

"Right, so this is Asuma's C#4, Akimichi Chouji, Kumogakure no Dona, Temari and Kankurou of the Sand," Anko read from the scroll.

"Finally, Genma's C#5 Unit, Yuun, Uchiha Sasuke, Shinko, and Nara Shikamaru," she called.

"Right so, that's everyone," Shizune muttered.

"You guys come with me, we'll do an introductory session first," Genma Sensei said, signalling us to follow.

He led us to a large marble balcony overlooking a small garden. "I guess I'll go first, my name is Shiranui Genma, and well, I really don't have any hobbies. Who wants to go next?"

Seeing that no one volunteered, he decided to pick. "You, one with the attitude, you go next," he pointed at Shikamaru.

"Well, my name's Shikamaru, but I guess you've already know that, I basically have no hobby in life except for watching clouds," he yawned.

_Great, why are we stuck with the lazy bum?_

"You, one dressed in red t-shirt, go," Genma commanded.

"Yuun and I don't like the color yellow," I said quickly, to get this over with.

"Ok, fine. You next," he pointed at Shinko.

"I'm Shinko, and I am not obliged to answer the rest of your questions," she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, fine with me then," Genma said with a nervous smile.

"Lastly, you," he pointed to the Uchiha boy.

_He does have some similarity to Itachi-Sama, though not much._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and my goal in life is to kill my brother."

_Yea, yea, we've all heard that before from someone, though of course he died pretty soon after._

"Ok, so now we all know each other, we'll just sit here 'til Hokage Sama sends the first test," Genma said as he leaned against the cold marble wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry I hadn't been updating lately. But it's because I was plagued with a cold and I have so many tests since it is midterm. And of course, I have piano lessons and theory, which might I add, is killing off my brain cells.

And by the way, I am changing the story to a monthly update. So I can make each chapter longer and better

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Element: Water

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinko and her horrible plans to get us into troublesome situations, _I sighed silently, wishing I could be somewhere else. Speaking of Shinko...

I glanced at her, _still meditating, how very Shinko-like. _I yawned and stretched my arms high above my head.

A rather loud sound startled me out of my tiresome trance. The woman appeared with that hunk of grey smoke was Anko, the obnoxious examiner.

"Genma, Tsunade-Sama sends your mission and her regards on your journey," she spoke loudly, giving us a passive glance before she disappeared with another loud bang and more smoke.

Sasuke peered casually over Genma-San's shoulder to read the scroll. I saw him giving a very loathsome smirk.

"Right, I'll meet you guys in Hokage-Sama's office," Genma flashed us with a brilliant smile then vanish with a whisk of white smoke.

"Shinko..." I called out, unsure if she's even awake or not.

"I heard him," she faded with her usual screen of water vapour and mist.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Sasuke sneered as he evaporated with a cherry red flame.

"Your typical girl," Shikamaru yawned as he disappeared with a hand seal.

"It's a race then," I shrugged, hopping off the balcony and waned in midair.

The atmosphere of "friendship" wasn't much better in Tsunade's office. Shinko was still sitting cross legged in a corner with her eyes closed, making absolute no attempts to talk. Shikamaru yawned...again. Sasuke had his usual talk-to-me-and-die expression. I appeared beside Shinko, standing.

"Friendly team you have here, Genma-Kun," Tsunade smiled sarcastically.

"No sweat, they're just shy, that's all," He didn't seem to have a problem with a team consisted of an avenging Uchiha, a lazy bum, and two Akatsuki missing Nin. Of course, he wouldn't have known that.

"I'll believe you," Tsunade sighed heavily. "Your mission, also doubled as the first round of the exam for these enthusiastic youngsters," _enthusiastic? Right..._"is to escort the protégées of the Mizukage safely to Kirigakure."

Shinko's eyes flashed open. _Good job, Tsunade-Sama. You've finally managed to get her attention._

"They'll meet you at the Gate in a few minutes, that gives you plenty of time to pack," Shizune announced.

I made a seal and disappeared with Shinko, only to materialize in our dimly lit room inside the tavern.

Without a word Shinko marched to her bed and started throwing an item of clothing into her tiny travelling bag.

"Listen, I understand how much you hate the Mizukage." I began.

She chucked some bandage into the bag.

"...but you must not let that emotion resurface."

More items of clothing glided gracefully across the dense air and landed flawlessly in the sack.

"Who said that I hated him?" Shinko finally snapped.

"If you don't, then that's even better," I was taken back. It wasn't like Shinko to lose her temper. But then again, this is the Mizukage that we're talking about...

I hurled some clothes and scrolls into my bag, only to find that Shinko has already disappeared, leaving only a trace of her mist in the air.

I shook my head sadly. _Kisame-San, what have you done to her?_

I shrugged yet again and walked out. I seemed to shrug a lot lately.

"Yuun!" a voice called down from down the hall.

I turned around, just in time to collide with Jin.

"We just got our mission! We're delivering a scroll to the Kazekage," he grinned. "But of course, Deidera-Sama is going to take care of him real soon," he basically squealed.

I punched him in the stomach. "Are you afraid to not getting caught?" I interrogated.

"Well, that's not..."

"Then shut your trap!" I cut him off with another slap across the back of his head.

_God he is always so simple-minded. I bet he got that off from Deidera-San along with all of his (basically) useless earth jutsu._ Well, it's not like I don't respect Deidera-San, and I know he is...was the top member from the Iwagakure ANBU.

I sighed and patted his back passively, then strolled down the wooden staircase. The sound of my foot made a gloomy thudding sound as I grinded my foot against the floor hard.

The rain never seemed to have ceased since we've arrived at the Leaf village. I saw Shinko waiting patiently by the double doors of the tavern, having already changed into new, clean green long sleeved top and black knee length capris.

"We need to hurry," she said aimlessly, while wrapping some bandage onto her old wounds. I peered at the scars, already healed but still fresh.

Shinko did a quick seal. I closed my eyes as her film of mist surrounded us quietly. When my eyes became open, we were already outside of the huge wooden gates that protected Konoha. The family and our fellow escorts were already present.

Sasuke gave us a hard glare for being late, then turned to suspicious family, "we should be on our way then. The plan was to reach the border to the Water Country before dawn tomorrow, but apparently, some of us have decided to be rebellious."

Genma Sensei smirked, his toothpick moved sharply upwards.

"So from the information given, you are the protégé of Mizukage Sama, correct?" I stepped forward.

"Yes," the lady shuddered.

"Very well, we should get going before Sasuke-kun here starts to have a tantrum," I laughed.

"Yes, um...thank you again for your effort to come and protect us; but don't you think that we ought to need a Jounin to help us, Instead of a few...children," the man wrapped his arm around the wife's limp shoulders.

"I assure you, Misuyona-Sama. These boys are the top graduates of Chuunin in our village; and these girls came from a very high recommendation directly from the leader of Amegakure himself," Genma smiled.

_That's a lie. The leader doesn't even know he's entered a 3-man team in the test. _I chuckled softly.

"Anyhow, let us be on our way," Genma Sensei suggested.

"Yes, we probably should," the lady said as she climbed into the little wooden carriage.

"Excuse us for a moment while I...update on some information on our dear friends," Genma shoved us far away from the carriage.

"Listen, this is an A-ranked mission; but I warn you, as soon as we have made contact with foreign ANBU or other ranked ninja, this will immediately become an S-ranked mission. Death is a high percentage of ninety, critical wounds are almost guaranteed. Be very careful of your surroundings, check the temperature and humidity once in a while, and beware of area changes for signs of Genjutsu. I know I'm not going to be held responsible if you die, but I'd hate to see any of you have your lives taken, understand?" he said in an urgent whisper.

We nodded our heads almost in unison. It's not like I've never been on any S-ranked missions; but still, your life is hanged on balance if you don't be careful, and somehow, I'm getting a feeling that this is about to turn into something completely different.

Shinko is being extremely careful today, taking readings of temperature and humidity percentage every five minutes or so, noting down the times and surroundings, and checking the map once in a while. I wonder why she's being so paranoid, we've been on missions for the Akatsuki a million times on this route, the chances of us getting lost or attack is basically none.

It was near midnight that we sat down to eat. Shinko popped a soldier pill in her mouth while she eyed down the road vacantly.

That was the only rest we've made so far.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood straight up. We froze. The only sound was when a slight breeze glided over our fire, making a faint cackle sound. I felt Shinko's chakra tense up a little, it always happen when she's annoyed or being paranoid.

"Someone kill the fire, quick!" Sasuke whispered.

Without a second notice, Shinko formed a highly visible wall of dense chakra vapour around the fire pit. She closed onto the fire with swiftness that within seconds, the big amount of flames was nowhere to be seen, leaving only a small strand of weepy smoke.

Shikamaru eyed the carriage; our clients went into a dead sleep hours ago. A shiver suddenly went down his spine. I felt it too, strong presence of chakra, water element if I'm not mistaken.

Kiri...Ame...or Takigakure...?


	5. Chapter 4: Enemy Appearance

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child  
slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I...I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I...I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

_Iesu, Rex Admirabilis,  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._

_Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I...I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away_

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I...I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

_I still remember._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In the world of Darken, everything answers to me, and me alone," a whispery voice hushed.

"Declare yourself!" Sasuke yelled, though it was obviously a pointless attempt.

"WhoIam is none of your concern, I'm afraid," the voice began to coarse. "Hand over Shiy-Sama and his sister;I might leave you with a whole corpse."

The world of Darken is no doubt a realm collected by advanced Genjutsu. However, mind tricks usually don't work on me. Though highly annoying, this Darken is quite amusing.

Wide prairie cast alight only by the eerie luminous full moon. There was no sound, no scenery. The ground stretched out forever; only then did I realize this is a Genjutsu Shinko told me about a long time ago. The world of Darken reflects your soul; was my soul really so empty?

"In the world of Darken, you are your own worst nightmare," the voice rose, as if in a fit of giggle. "The only way to defeat us is to conquer your worst fear, your own shadow shrouded past."

"My past?" I interrogated, my shrill voice echoing through the quiet night sky. "I have no past!" I slipped a sharp kunai out of my pouch and harshly slit a cut on my forearm. The feeling of blood trickling down my arm was warm, comfortable even.

As if being tearing apart suddenly, the world of Darken vanished as quietly as it came.

"Very good logic, little traitor girl; only wounds can erase the soul, though not fully, but enough to set you free of the trance," the voice laughed painfully, as if choking back its tears.

"Enough! Show yourself!" Shikamaru commanded.

"You are quite annoying, you know that?" the voice went quiet. "And I'm afraid that annoying people must repay their debt with their lives. I will repeat again; hand over Shiy-Sama and Lady Satsuma."

"NO!"

There were no replies this time. The empty night occupied with an uncomfortable silence. The stillness continued, only to be broken by a sharp shriek.

"Stop him!"

A gold blur of a head appeared among the trees with an unthinkable speed, followed by a flash of silver, a flicker of pink, and a spark of light blond.

"Hand over our scroll!" Ino cried.

The voice giggled softly. "The more the merrier, I suppose," it laughed again.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

"It seems like that I am hopelessly outnumbered. I guess I will dispose some of the useless ninja...such as you!" the voice muted to a threatening tone.

I swung my head around, only to see strings of shadow snaking its way to Shikamaru at the speed of lightning. I heard a soft gasp from Shinko, and then she was gone. Her form snapped appears in front of Shikamaru, just in time to block him from the jutsu.

_Shinko just saved someone, that's big time news!_

Her dark crimson eyes blanker than usual, her head tilted slightly to the left, arms dropping to her side in the motion like a puppet without its strings.

"Shinko," I called out uncertainly.

She dropped into a dead faint onto the shocked Shikamaru. Though her eyes were still open, I can tell that she's no longer in this world.

_Shinko falling for a Genjutsu, what has this world come to?_ My mind cried in desperation.

"Well, well. I meant to kill you, boy; but instead, I've gotten myself a bigger prey."

"She's...dead?" Shikamaru asked, shuddering.

"No...at least, not yet anyway," the voice snickered. "But you might as well pass her for the dead. There is nothing any of you can possibly do."

_Kisame-Sama is not going to be happy about this._

"Ino, I need you to transfer me into Shinko's mind. Can you do that?" Shikamaru suddenly blurted out.

"I suppose so, but it's a great risk. If the situation not taken care of cautiously, all three of us would die!" she yelled.

_He's what? My god..._

"No!"

_I need to intercept this. A chance of him discovering Shinko's mind and past is a chance of the whole mission goes awry._

"Yuun, listen; I need to snap her out of this trance. The more time we spend arguing, the more she slips away to death!" he protested.

I silenced.

"I'm ready," Shikamaru nodded, though not fearfully, but uncertainly. It's quite fun to see a genius doubt himself.

"I sure hope you are," Ino whispered.

There was a moment of dead silence with Shikamaru passing over to the unconsciousness. The world seemed to have stopped breathing, only the sound of our hearts pounding against the walls of the chests.

His body fell. The silver flicker sped forwards, catching the two mindless bodies.

"I've got them," Jin assured us, as he attempted to drag thetwo backbehind a tree.

"He's a smart one, isn't he?" the voice chuckled, highly amused by Shikamaru's plan; at the same time, stepping out from its protective shadow of the night.

A man; but how he looked like Shinko is what surprised me the most; same height, same hair, and the same blood red eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up!" I suddenly yelled in annoyance. "I am more than enough to keep you busy." I withdrew my katana.

At the same time, Shikamaru gazed at the sight before him, shocked.


	6. Alert!

Hey guys, this is Itsuwari San speaking. So I'm basically just here to tell you that I won't be updating the story "It Tells a Tale" for two months. Because my family is renovating our house, so they moved my computer down to the basement, which there is no internet...yeah...so two months, gomen nasai, sorry!

Itsuwari-San

June 9, 2006

Signed


	7. Chapter 5: True or False

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

A/N: Ok, I'm telling you this right now. Aoi-chan is not in the best mood ever. So forgive me if I tend to rant and ramble on a little from time to time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_ - Missing Evanescence_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several kunai flew at me, I dodged it. "You'll have to do better than that, freak!" I yelled.

"Wasn't aiming at you, honey," the man smirked.

"Don't call me honey!" I was fairly annoyed at this guy. Though his appearances...something didn't add up.

Ino screamed. I snapped my head around. _Exploding notes?_ I toke a sharp intake of breath. "Everyone take cover!" I shouted.

My sentence was ended by the thunderous impact of the notes. The wall of soil fell apart; Ino was lying unconscious in the ground.

_Jin!_

I was horrified. But the horror was soon drowned in the pool of amusement.

_Looks like Deidera-San actually taught him something useful after all. _I smirked.

"Listen, stranger; whatever business you may have here is no concern of mine. My only concern is to become powerful and seek the revenge that belongs to me," Sasuke said viciously.

"Please don't start on your plan to take over the world and spare our ears from your sorry excuse for a rant!" I smirked.

Sasuke glared at me. "Whatever," he said. "Sharingan!"

I laughed nervously at his response, though this stranger...he seemed familiar, too familiar. Suddenly it hit me, "how can that be? He's not..." I mumbled to myself. My eyes widened, "You're Itsuwari Akeno, aren't you?" I enquired.

"Ah, I see my sister has not befriended a complete idiot," he smiled. "It's good to know, Shinko nii-chan was always careful with choosing her friends."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You sure talk a lot, don't you?" I taunted.

"I guess you could say that, I never was the quiet type, unlike nii-chan," Akeno laughed. "Anyway, seeing you gave no attempt to surrender the siblings, I have no choice but to forcibly take them."

Shower of weapons appeared above me. _What speed!_ I thought.

"Fine, I admit; you are fast. Though strong you are, you still need to do better if you want to me to give up," I laughed. So what if he's a Jounin? Thousands have lost their life in my hands, who am I to be afraid of my team-mate's brother.

"And here I thought you were dead," I laughed, though that laugh sounded like that of a different person. Maybe I'm just startled.

"You wish! I am the prodigy of the Mist, and not to mention the only heir to the Itsuwari clan," he boasted. "As soon as I finish my sister and complete this mission, the Mizukage will restore my clan to its formal glory, without the mutt blood like Sister Shinko, of course!"

"Shinko is not a mutt blood!" I protested. "She's as pure blooded as you are!"

"Yeah right, she's the offspring of my mystified father and that good-for-nothing whore! The slut thought she could take my father away from Mother just because of her pathetic bloodline limit," Akeno smirked.

_Shinko has half of a bloodline limit? Wow, now there's something new! Right now the question is: is this so-called brother of Shinko trustworthy?_

"Tch, how should I know that you're not lying and..." I was interrupted in mid-sentence by Sasuke's annoyed complaint.

"Don't waste your breath with a freak like him, just finish him off!" he yelled.

I grunted in distaste, "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!""

The firework was pretty, in a spur-of-moment kind of way. _Deidara sempai is right, art really is a bang._

I looked over my shoulders. Shinko lay behind the great oak tree; from this angle, I could see her bloodless face very vividly.

For a moment, I caught the glimpse of her scarlet eyes. I can't place that look, but I swore I've recognized it. Anger? No, that wasn't it. Sadness? Maybe, if just a hint; I couldn't figure out, the red spheres were blobbed out by some kind of haze. Confusion? Perhaps. _What is that girl seeing? More importantly, what is Shikamaru seeing?_

"Pay attention, idiot!" out came Sasuke's nervous cry, but I took the insult silently. I looked at the stranger's face; will Shinko be mad if I hurt her brother?

I dodged a few shurikens and snuck into the dense trees surrounding the clearing on the road.

In her coma, Shinko stirred slightly.


	8. Chapter 6: Daybreak

It Tells a Tale

Dedicated to Yuun-Chan and Sabaku no Sarah-Hime

A/N: Sorry for not updating for four months, I've been quite busy since, you know, it's my last year in Junior High. Also I had this intense writer's block...Anyhow, onto the very much belated story of mine. Hope you enjoy!

"Futon: Daitoppa!" I just love my wind element ninjutsu. They are always so damn handy. You know what they say, wind is the natural enemy of water...or not...

"You are fun! Much more challenging than Shinko!" Itsuwari Akeno laughed arrogantly.

He disappeared. Shunshin? Shinko once practiced her water shunshin on me, though her stamina couldn't keep up, her strategies were brilliant. And I guess they still are, look how easy we have smuggled into Konohagakure.

Speaking of Shinko, I wonder how she and that Nara brat are doing.

He is much faster than Shinko on the speed level. He must have long passed the Jonin level. I used a kagebunshin to take out a kunai to block against Akeno's sudden attack. Need I say more? I only learn the techniques that I think are useful. Who cares about how pretty your jutsus look?

I guess I should have paid more attention to what the hell I was doing. At the moment where my mind drifted into oblivion, Sasuke attacked.

The bright blue lightnings were very pretty, but dangerous nonetheless.

Blood dripped everywhere from Akeno's crimson stained chest. The scarlet liquid flooded onto Sasuke's arm which pierced Akeno's body sharply. Sasuke was smiling, it was his show of victory, I guess. Akeno was smiling too. A floating smile, it just hung there by his lips. His eyes looked lively, but I know that he was dead.

Shinko is not going to be at all happy about this.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of the dead man's chest. Behind the great oak tree, Shinko startled awake. She sat there for a moment, blinking. She stood up quietly, without much stir, and walked to where we stood, and where her brother's corpse laid. Jin searched in the body's jacket, and took out a dirt yellow scroll.

"I think it's best if we continue on our way," Jin said, without much concern that one of his teammates still laid on the ground, half unconscious.

Sakura tended to Ino as best as she could, while Naruto slapped Shikamaru hard on the head.

Shinko walked over and knelt down beside us. A film of mist appeared around Sasuke's limb, the drying blood was cleansed.

To say the truth, I was half expecting Shinko to scream, or cry, or run away. But she didn't, because she is Itsuwari Shinko. She did not do any of that, she simply knelt there, long after the crimson liquid on Sasuke's arm had dried and her brother's corpse was shriveled to a pile of sickly grey ash.

A light gust of wind swept past, picking up the ash and the dust. Shinko sat there silently. I can tell that she was thinking, pondering. She was confused.

Shikamaru knelt down on one knee beside Shinko and hugged her. My eyes widened. That is peculiar behavior. They've only know each other for a day or so! But Shinko appeared quite accustomed. She laid her head on his chest. There was no crying, nor screaming or bawling. We just all sat there for a long, long time. I felt the presences of C#1 disappearing finally.

Finally, Sasuke stood up and walked to the carriage where Misuyona-Sama and his mate rested. They did not wake up.

Dawn broke. A pale wash over the horizon at first, then it gradually turned into a brilliance of red and gold.


End file.
